


As to why I love you

by LillyUnova



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, I'm supposed to be updating other things but i need more soda content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, highschool nostalgia, so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: Oda explains the many reasons why he loved his Senpai the way he did.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	As to why I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Soda time!!! I’m on a soda high right now so expect some more fluffy drabbles/oneshots about these babies in the future.

Sleep just couldn’t come to him. Not that he particularly planned to sleep that night. It was yet another silent night in Tokyo, stars acting as the only decoration to the black cloudless night sky. While many people were in the recesses of sleep, it was the last thing on a certain teenager’s mind.

Onodera ‘Oda’ Ritsu, age fifteen was currently in a dilemma. While it had been a standard day, with final exams out of the way at last, he was able to spend the upcoming weeks with his lover Saga Masamune. It was pure bliss, just talking about the most trivial of things from class work to a cat he had seen on campus but their conversation soon turned to White day. He had received a science fiction novel -one of which he had been seriously wanting to dive into- and white chocolate that day -homemade might he add- Ritsu wouldn’t have it any other way.

Their conversation was normal enough, Ritsu thanking him so many times it felt as though he would snap if he heard those two words for another millennium. But the question that followed was something he truly wished he could avoid for the sake of talking his ears off yet again.

“How did you fall for me?”

Such a simple question that brought a lovely dark shade of red to Ritsu’s cheeks. There were far too many reasons he had fallen for the man with amber eyes, some of which were easier to explain than others.

So there he was, light from the lamp that leaned towards his notepad as the tip of his pencil repeatedly made contact with the oak desk. His tired emerald eyes squinted in frustration. Ritsu wanted to finally answer that question in full honesty, there were many reasons as to why he loved him but, how does one exactly express that in a way that would not completely turn the person away from him.

From a young age, Ritsu had a passion for literature or more specifically, writing a novel that would be talked about for decades on end. He had quite a large imagination, constantly in his own world and characters expanding the storylines to something bigger than he could have in their wildest dreams. He had been writing since the age of six, starting with journaling to developing his own style of writing at the age of eleven to the present day.

And so, he decided to take advantage of his skills and decided to create a story with all of those reasons.

 _Why was it so hard?_ He thought, frustrated at his lack of progress. _It’s supposed to be simple yet I just write even a single sentence. But I have to write something, White day is just around the corner._

And so, he did what he had normally done when he was struck with dreaded writer's block. Ritsu closed his eyes and drew the image of his young love, his internal voice listing off those reasons as he had always done. Those beautiful amber eyes that held such mysteries and scanned the words held by novels, the way he was able to open up about his problems so easily, those beautiful hands that held those books. The way he was his stability while he was stuttering, constantly blushing like a little girl. They balanced each other. They were opposites but they complemented each other the exact same time.

Those words finally flowed from his brain to his fingertips. Each stroke of the pencil held a tiny piece of his heart, each word was nothing but genuine. Nothing but the best for his senpai, and it was simply the rough draft. He couldn’t wait to transfer those words onto the final product. A homemade notebook -amber colored with black around the edges with his name in the middle. Simple but effective- made when he was twelve, all a part of his sickly sweet fantasies. He could finally give it to him, use it to make his love happy.

Ritsu felt… giddy. His chest bubbled up with excitement like it was the night before christmas, he could envision his reaction. It seemed as though time started to slow down, he just wanted March 14th to come around already.

He wanted to be with him.

Taking a deep breath, Ritsu continued with his writing, a dopey smile stretched across his face.

_**/GG/** _

White day was finally here and Ritsu was practically shaking in both excitement and fear. He had been imagining this day since middle school, his facial expressions, what he would say. But what if it wasn’t good enough, would it be weird? Maybe he just wanted him to verbally say those things to him. Was he being a tryhard? That combined with the sleep deprivation all added up to an anxious teen who was currently waiting for a certain black haired amber eyed senior to come to their normal spot.

“Oda?”

Upon hearing that voice, Ritsu couldn’t help but flinch. It was him, amber eyes and all. His knuckles turned white from the force that was used to grip the book that was in his hands. The book that held years upon years of infatuation and hours of time and attention was put into that little notebook. The day had come and it couldn’t have come any faster, he could finally give it to him.

His cheeks were dyed red. “S-Senpai. H-Happy White day!” He hesitantly pushed the book towards the man, waiting anxiously for his initial reaction. Of course Saga didn’t let anything leak out of his indifferent mask as he took the small book staring at the cover.

But that didn’t stop the samba that was his heart.

_I love your eyes that hold a multitude of different emotions. I love how I’m able to open up about anything. Even the most trivial things. Your fingers are my favorite parts of you, they are long but so delicate with the things you love. I love how you are so calm and collected. It is something I have always admired about you even to this very day. It balanced out the shy, flustered, stuttering mess you know._

For whatever reason, Saga decided to skip to the final page. _I know things aren’t exactly the best at the moment, I hope I can be that person you can confide in. I hate to see you in pain, please. Confide in me like I do you._

_And those are all the reasons I fell so hard for you. Happy White day Senpai, I love you._

_~Onodera ‘Oda’ Ritsu_

Damn it. He never thought he would ever want to return home quickly, he felt so many things. Things that were just indescribable. Saga never thought he could feel this way, especially coming from someone two years his junior. He just wanted to kiss him, he longed for that feeling of his lips on his own. He just loved him so much.

With each word, he could feel the corners of his mouth pushing up to a smile. He didn’t need to look up at the underclassman to see those disarming blushing cheeks and fumbling hands. That was without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone had ever given him, he just couldn’t see anything that could potentially top that gift. The proof that his special someone loved him.

Ritsu’s mind was running wild, why wasn’t he saying anything? Just say something! Anything! Why was he being silent- his internal ramblings were silenced by a hug, he could feel his heart beating and all those questions were finally answered. All those fantasies were coming true.

“Thank you Ritsu.” He felt warm breath fanning his cheek, the speed of which his heart was beating was seriously concerning. It felt as though Ritsu’s heart was about to bore a hole from the inside out.

_This is bad, all those feelings are overflowing. What do I do? I feel like I have been transported into heaven…_

He felt lips on his cheek and a fleeting kiss was placed on the skin before he sat down on his usual spot and started to read the contents within the notebook, some words were spoken aloud and the emerald eye man just put his head on his hands from the sheer embarrassment that coursed through him.

“I love your love for books. They way you’re able to read for hours on end.”

“Senpai!” It came out as a whine.

That smile which wasn’t even that big to begin with, stretched across his face. He seriously was too adorable for his own good. Saga placed another kiss on Ritsu’s lips, zero care was given to the people who happened to be there.

“Happy white day senpai…I-I hope you enjoyed the g-gift, it took me all of last n-night to make it.” Ritsu said, trying to avoid his lover’s gaze.

_Whoa. Now I kind of feel bad, my gift’s nothing compared to this. So much effort was put into it. So much love._

Seeing a folded up piece of paper beside the notebook, many ideas for Ritsu’s upcoming birthday flooded into his mind. Perhaps he should show the reasons as to why Saga Masamune loved that boy with emerald eyes. But for now, being with his love and reading Ritsu’s declarations of love was of priority at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: yoshiunova
> 
> I hoped you enjoy :)


End file.
